Stereoscopic display devices capable of displaying stereoscopic images without using special glasses are known. JP 2003-262827 A (Patent Document 1) discloses a stereoscopic display device using binocular parallax.
In the case of a stereoscopic display device using binocular parallax, a stereoscopic image can be properly viewed from limited positions. As such, the viewer must be guided to a position from where such a stereoscopic image can be properly viewed. For example, the stereoscopic display device of Patent Document 1 uses some of the pixels on the liquid crystal display panel to indicate such a position to the viewer.
A stereoscopic display device using binocular parallax allows two images from different viewpoints, entering the left and right eyes, to be coupled in the head (in the brain) of the viewer, thereby allowing the viewer to perceive depth or a stereoscopic effect. As such, the position from where a stereoscopic image can be properly viewed varies depending on the viewer. Consequently, it is desirable that each viewer be guided to the position where he can view the stereoscopic image properly, on a viewer-to-viewer basis.
The stereoscopic display device of Patent Document 1 only indicates a predetermined position to the viewer. Thus, some viewers may not be able to see a stereoscopic image properly even when he follows such an indication of a position for the viewer.